Hope is Never Lost
by DanniMarie
Summary: Vegeta finds a new friend only for them to be riped away from him, and seeing his only mother and father die at the hand of the man who took his only friend.


Ok ppl, I'm back! Anyway this is my new story. I already have it all done, just not all out on the site. Anyway tell me what you think. ok. Warring: This story is going to have all kinds of ratings. They are going to be from, 'G' all the way to 'NC-17' I'll but a rating on all parts so that you know.  
  
"G"  
  
Hope is Never Lost Part 00  
  
By: FireFly (Ko-Chan Gecko) Part of 'The Vegeta Fan Club'  
The night was darker then what was normal. It seemed that the sun set sooner then normal and the moon was late. The people that lived on Vegeta had never seen anything like this before. They had no clue as what to think.  
  
The King looked out at his window then looked back to his wife who was about to give birth to their son. He had waited his whole life for this one day, and it seemed to be the darkest day he had ever seen, or hoped to ever live to see.  
  
He walked over to his wife and took her hand in his. He could tell that she was in pain and would more then likely not live to see their son.  
  
"Vegeta." She asked as she tried to open her eyes that had been closed due to the pain.  
  
"Yes? I'm here." He spoke softly to her.  
  
"Vegeta, promise me that you'll love our son, as you love me." She asked so low that he almost didn't hear her.  
  
"I'll do the best that I can." He said as tears began to flow freely from his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~ A few hours latter ~*~*~*~  
  
The King now held his new son in his arms so, that all would know that he was proud to be a father. He looked over to the bed where his wife's body was covered in the cloth. She had not lived to see her son. She had only lived to hear him scream out as he took his first breath of air.  
  
As her son had taken his first breath, she had taken her last. The people had said that, that was why it was so dark. They said that the planet itself knew that she was going to die and had cried out in the lose for her Queen.  
  
All the People had felt the pain of the lose. They all knew the Queen to be that of a kind caring one and one that was always fear to others. She has always the best in mind, if something was not working for the best of the people then she would try to fix it. She was also nothing like the other Queens in the past.  
  
She had a smile that would cheer up anyone that looked at her. He eyes told no lie and they could also look into one's heart and know what they were thinking.  
  
It was true that all the men had a thing for her. They knew that they could not do anything to her, but they all would had killed themselves if she asked. She had that kind of power over people.  
  
The King looked down at his new son and saw that he looked so much like his mother. He had those eyes that could melt anyone who looked into them. He had a little tuff of hair that was on the top of his head that was the some jet-black color of his mother.  
  
The King would die before he would let any harm come to his son. He knew that he would make a great King one day and that he would get the trust of the people very soon. He couldn't help the feeling that told him that he would some day become the one, that so many men and tried to become.  
  
He looked on as men came in to get the body of his past wife. They took great care in doing so. They would take the body to be burned right away.  
  
A woman came up to him to get the little boy, but the King stopped her. He would look after the litter prince himself. The woman saw this and walked off.  
  
King Vegeta walked out of the room and down the hall. All the grads were on one knee bowing to the passing King a their new prince. They also did so as the men with the Queen's body pasted as a sing of respected.  
  
The men put the body on the altar that had been built in the days before. The King looked over to them to tell them that they could continue. He looked on as they lit the altar on fire and how it took. He looked down to see that his son was also looking on. He knew that his son would not recall this day, but he would. He saw that his son's eyes had the reflection of the bight fire in his eyes.  
  
He looked at his new son. "Vegeta." He said. "Yes I'll call you Vegeta. My little Geta."  
  
~*~*~*~ In another part of space ~*~*~*~  
  
"My Lord, it's word that the little prince has been barn." A green skinned man said as he was bowed on the floor.  
  
"Really?" A female voice answered back. "I think, then, that we go see him." The voices said before he broke out into laughing.  
  
Ok that is it for now. I hope that you like it. 


End file.
